


Mercy

by Tundras_and_Taigas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Protective Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundras_and_Taigas/pseuds/Tundras_and_Taigas
Summary: When the Apollo and Ares campers run into a disagreement during a game of Capture the Flag, the situation quickly goes south and Will ends up as a patient in his own infirmary. Troubled, Nico visits Will in the infirmary and finds that his crush on a certain healer hasn't wavered one bit.AKA: The time Nico finds out Will has a tattoo.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124





	1. Nico

Will Solace was yelling.

Somewhere, on the other side of the North Woods, Nico could hear Will Solace yelling, his indistinct words laced with genuine fury. Nico pushed back his battered helm and strained to hear over the gentle babbling of the nearby creek, the game of Capture the Flag now forgotten. Through the undergrowth, he could hear another male voice snarl back in response, his voice pitched low in anger. 

_Shit._ Nico thought. _Not good._

Sword in hand, he dropped his borrowed helm and took off running towards the voices at the edge of the forest, his nerves jangling. He couldn’t recall a time when he’d heard the son of Apollo raise his voice, except maybe to exchange good-natured banter with another camper across the dining pavilion.

This…. This was different. From the sounds of the continued arguing, Will was legitimately furious.

The thought spurred Nico on faster, his sneakers crunching through the carpet of autumn leaves as he ran towards the voices. In no time, he arrived at the edge of the woods where a handful of Apollo campers had gathered, glaring daggers at the Ares campers opposite them. Standing between the two groups, arguing loudly, stood Sherman Yang and Will Solace.

“She’s EIGHT, Sherman!” Will yelled, gesturing at Gracie, the newest Apollo camper. The young, teary-eyed girl sat at a nearby picnic table cradling her newly bandaged arm, her cheek and chin marred by bloody scratches. “Of course you can't expect her to know how to deflect a sword yet!”

Nico slowed his pace as he arrived, coming to stand beside the crowd of campers as Austin led Gracie away from the argument, towards the infirmary. Will, meanwhile, continued to glare at Sherman, his handsome face marred by faint smudges of dirt.

Sherman seemed unimpressed.

“I _realize_ that, but it’s why we’re brought to camp!” He countered. “To learn this shit!”

“And she _will_ learn, but it’s barely been a week! She was just spectating this time!” Will seethed. His rage radiated off him, causing him to … glow? Nico stared in astonishment, his mind fumbling to make sense of his new discovery. Will had never _glowed_ before.

Oblivious to Nico's presence, Will gestured to the woods. “Give her some lessons and time before you straight up attack her during a GAME. Seriously, who in their right mind slashes an eight-year old when she’s down?”

“Monsters!” Sherman raged. “Monsters do! She has to learn to start somewhere. Fuck, Will! If she was an Ares camper, we’d have her arming land mines already!”

“She’s _not_ an Ares camper!” Will growled back. “And I don’t care how you spin it, new campers need time to adjust. It’s just common sense!”

Sherman made a show of sheathing his vicious-looking sword.

“You’re missing the entire point of these games. We want them to pick up the skills they need to stay alive.” He pointed his finger in Will’s face. “You guys are too damn soft. It’s no wonder the Apollo cabin has lost so many in the past four years.”

Furious mutters rose from the handful of Apollo campers beside Nico, and he found himself clenching his own fist in anger.

“You’re out of _fucking_ line, Sherman.” Nico growled.

“I’m not and you know it, di Angelo.” Sherman shot a hasty glance over to Nico. “Life is hard. How many of us never get here because we’re killed before we even reach camp? Mercy doesn’t do us any favours.”

“Mercy is what makes us _different_ from monsters.” Will protested.

“Yeah, well.” Sherman crossed his bulky arms. Whether a trick of the evening sunset or something more, the air around him seemed to shimmer a faint red. “We’ll see where that simplistic line of thinking gets you, Solace. Probably another pretty golden shroud to add to your pile.”

Nico stood, stunned, at the cruelty of Sherman's words, even as Will’s expression melted into a look of pure anguish, then fury.

“Leave my family out of this!” He growled, lunging towards Sherman in a reckless attempt to wipe the smirk off the older teen's scarred face.

Sherman must’ve expected it. He grinned and sidestepped to the right, avoiding Will’s outstretched hands with practiced ease, then levelled a quick punch at Will’s ribs. With surprising dexterity, Will managed to step out of Sherman’s range in time, but the tone was set. The bulky Ares counselor advanced in a rush and swung again, his second punch connecting with Will’s temple. The Apollo campers gasped as Will staggered to the side, dazed.

Anger flashed through Nico like a forest fire. Fuelled by his indignant rage, faint shadows began to stir under his sneakers. Apparently, Sherman had no qualms against attacking eight year olds or healers.

“Sherman!” Nico shouted, trying to grab his attention. “Fucking _stop_!”

At the sound of Nico's voice, Will gave his head a tiny shake as if trying to clear the fog from his mind. Sherman capitalized on his confusion and swung again, aiming again for Will’s face. To the satisfaction of the Apollo campers around him, Will managed to duck under Sherman’s broad arm and deliver his own hasty punch; a frantic attempt, but an accurate one. Will’s fist connected with Sherman’s jaw, causing the bulky Ares counsellor to stumble backward, his lip split open in a dark, bloody line. Several of the Apollo campers around Nico cheered, but Sherman wasn’t having any of it.

“Lucky hit, Sunshine.”

Quick as lightning, Sherman spun and aimed a high kick at Will’s sternum. His army boot landed square in the center of Will’s chest, unceremoniously sending the son of Apollo straight into the side of the picnic table where Gracie had once been seated. With a solid thump, Will collapsed against the table leg and slumped down on the ground where he lay still in the damp grass, his faint golden glow flickering out.

The angry fire that had been coursing through Nico’s veins blinked out, replaced by an avalanche of icy fear.

“That was quick,” Sherman muttered amidst the shocked silence, wiping the smear of blood from his newly split lip.

In a flash, Kayla had her bow out, an arrow aimed directly at Sherman’s face. The remaining Apollo campers followed her lead, levelling their own bows at Sherman with a loud clatter. In a heartbeat, several Ares campers behind Sherman unsheathed their own weapons, the sounds of metal ringing across the clearing.

“Enough!” Nico yelled, fear and anger mingling in his voice as he tore his gaze from Will. Black tendrils of shadow surged from him, causing nearby campers to edge away, their eyes wide with alarm. Ignoring them, he strode forward towards Sherman, the grass withering under his sneakers with each step he took. Sherman raised his hands and stepped back, eyeing the menacing shadows swirling around Nico.

“Cool it, Nico. It’s just a little fistfight.”

“‘Cool it?’” Nico snarled, his deadly tone causing some of the Apollo campers to flinch. Nico shot a quick look towards Kayla, who nodded and scrambled to Will’s side, kneeling in the grass by his head. At the same moment, Chiron thundered up to the crowd of gathered campers, grass flying up from his hooves.

“Sherman!” Chiron barked, his expression grim. “Head to the infirmary and wait for me there.”

Sherman didn’t need to be told twice. He spun on his heel and stalked off towards the Big House, his expression sour. Chiron turned to Nico who stood alone, still visibly radiating waves of darkness and fury, a ring of lifeless grass wilting under his feet. The other campers had retreated further, giving Nico’s dark magic a wide berth. Chiron held up his hand in a calming gesture.

”Nico, that’s enough.” He spoke in gentle tones as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. “We will have Will on his feet in no time, but I need to get by.”

Nico blinked and took stock of the situation. He stood glowering between Chiron and Will, his fists still clenched as inky shadows continued to coil around him. _Oh._ He exhaled a shaky breath and let his magic ebb away, suppressing his anger to a barely controlled simmer. There was an audible murmur of relief from the crowd of campers as the black shadows evaporated and Nico stepped aside. Chiron took a few careful steps towards Will and knelt beside Kayla, his expression somber.

“What’s his condition?”

Kayla grimaced. “Two broken ribs from Sherman’s kick, a possible concussion, and a fractured radius bone. We have to watch that he doesn’t go into shock, but his breathing is steady.” She shook her head. “I can’t really tell if that’s it, though. Will’s better at vitakinesis than I am.”

Chiron laid a gentle hand on Will’s face and closed his eyes as if he was listening for something, then nodded. Around him, the other campers remained still and silent, their expressions grim. Nico remained frozen in place, standing in the grass near Chiron’s back hooves, own fear still clutching at him. Tonight was supposed to have been a typical Capture the Flag game - nothing unusual. Instead, Will now lay pale-faced and silent in the grass as Nico stood by, feeling useless.

“I can shadow travel with him to the infirmary.” Nico found himself blurting to Chiron, feeling an overwhelming need to help.

Kayla shook her head as Chiron pulled a small bottle of nectar out of his saddle bag and uncorked it, trickling a few drops into Will’s parted lips.

“If Will has a neck injury, picking him up might do him more harm than good.”

Chiron nodded at Kayla’s words.

“I don’t believe he has a neck injury, but I’d like to avoid shadow travel all the same. Apollo’s children don’t always handle it as well as other demigods might.” He turned to address two nearby campers. “Jerry, Ellis, please go retrieve the stretcher from the Apollo cabin.” The two boys dropped their weapons in the grass and took off at a sprint towards the Apollo cabin, the building glowing a burnished gold in the evening sunset. As they raced off, Chiron turned and eyed the crowd of campers.

“Everyone else, please disperse. We’ll reschedule the game and I’ll update you once Will is safely stabilized in the infirmary. Any other campers with injuries, please go to the infirmary. I believe Austin is already there.”

The somber crowd began to walk back to their cabins, weapons in hand, casting curious looks over their shoulders. Nico stubbornly stayed put, hanging back as Kayla and Chiron continued to do a primary survey on Will, looking for further injuries. Nico simply crossed his arms as he waited, his mood dark. He had never really liked Sherman. The older boy was clever, but overly-aggressive and all too willing to pick fights when he felt his leadership was threatened. He was, in short, a dangerous combination. A perfect son of Ares.

After a couple minutes, Jerry and Ellis rushed up with the stretcher, panting from their run. Nico watched, numb, as Kayla, Chiron, and Jerry lifted Will onto it with practiced hands. He couldn’t ignore how Will's normally expressive hands lay limp, or how blood from his nose had trickled down his jaw, staining the collar of his bright orange t-shirt. At the sight of it, Nico closed his eyes and willed himself to take calming breaths. _It was going to be fine._ After all, demigods got into fights and scraps all the time. Broken bones and concussions were an almost daily occurrence at camp, especially amongst the Ares campers. More importantly, there was no aura of death surrounding Will.

_He'll be fine._

Nico exhaled a long breath and opened his eyes moments later to see Ellis and Kayla already taking the stretcher away, heading off towards the Big House.

“Nico.” Chiron was standing again, watching him with kind eyes. “Will is in good hands. Go on and wash up; you can come to the infirmary when you’re done. Just give Kayla time to get his arm in a cast.”

Nico nodded, grateful for the calm, matter-of-fact tone in Chiron’s voice.

“But… He’ll be okay?”

Chiron’s long white tail flicked, his expression owlish.

“Yes. Will is young and healthy; he’ll likely be on his feet in a day or two. Now, I must excuse myself. I need to speak with Sherman about his role in this.” With a polite nod, Chiron turned and headed back across the field towards the infirmary.

Nico moved to follow, then paused. Something lay in the crushed grass where Will had fallen. He stooped down to look and discovered Will’s camp necklace, the cord snapped, but the beads still strung in place. He picked it up with shaking fingers and clutched it against his chest as he walked back to his cabin alone.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nico found himself running up the steps of the Big House's porch, dressed in a clean, black t-shirt and jeans. The hasty shower he had taken had done nothing to wash away his anxiety over Will’s condition, but at least his head felt clearer.

Inside the infirmary, several campers sat on chairs nearest to the door, waiting for their turn to see a healer. Lacy from Aphrodite cabin sat to the left of the door, holding a bag of ice to a badly swollen ankle, her lips pressed tight from the pain. Gracie, the newest daughter of Apollo, sat on the chair next to her, a cloth bandage encircling her arm, the rough-spun linen tinted with a bright bloom of crimson. Her wide eyes lingered on a cot in the middle of the room.

Nico followed her gaze and spotted Will laying on a cot with his eyes closed; sleeping or unconscious, Nico wasn’t sure. To his dismay, Sherman Yang sat on the edge of the cot across from Will, stiff and silent as Kayla worked to stitch up the gash across his lip. The fiery expression on Kayla’s face could’ve melted steel, but Sherman pretended not to notice, his gaze following Nico instead. 

Nico ignored him, his jaw clenched tight as he walked towards Will instead. The son of Apollo lay shirtless on his cot, his bloodied camp t-shirt discarded on the medical tray beside him, alongside a pair of medical scissors. His arm, which was now bound in a cast, lay resting across his bare chest. Austin puttered about beside the cot, cleaning up extra rolls of linen.

“How is he?” Nico asked without preamble, coming to stand at the end of the bed.

“Sleeping.” Austin pulled off his latex gloves and tossed them in the nearest trash bin, offering Nico a small smile. “He’ll be uncomfortable for a few days, but he should be fine. Worst case scenario, he’ll have some trouble concentrating for a little while, but with time and ambrosia, he’ll be okay. He’ll need a day or two of rest, though.”

Nico gazed down at Will, absently noting how his tangled blond hair lay limp against his forehead. The line of blood from under his nose had been wiped from his face, but a purple bruise had begun to darken around his right eye, making Nico’s heart ache at the sight. The nervous, skeletal butterflies that appeared whenever he was around Will fluttered in his stomach, but this time, the feeling was accompanied with a hearty dose of worry.

I _should have stopped Sherman. God damn it, why didn't I?_

Nico sighed, trying to stifle his angry thoughts.

“Can I sit with him?” He asked instead. 

“Of course.” Austin shot him a thankful look and moved towards the sink to wash his hands. “He’d appreciate that. I’m sorry I can’t stay to chat but I need to get to the others.” He gestured to Lacy. Nico nodded and dragged a hard, plastic chair over to the side of Will’s cot, letting his eyes wander over Will’s sleeping form. As his gaze traveled over Will’s bare chest, Nico blinked. 

He had a _tattoo_. Happy, easy-going Will Solace had a genuine, real-life tattoo. 

Nico tilted his head to look closer at the stylized sun design over Will's left pectoral. That dark tattoo was well-healed, as if it had been there for some time. Nico leaned back in the chair and ran a hand down the side of his own neck, struggling with a tide of confusing emotions. _A tattoo._ He swallowed, feeling the heat creep into his cheeks. That was ...unexpected.

Fighting off his guilty blush, he looked away, his gaze landing on Will’s hand instead. Slender and tanned, Nico had always been silently fascinated by Will's hands. They were, after all, very pretty, as hands go. Whether Will was nocking an arrow, scribbling down a hasty note, or idly fiddling with one of his spare Ace bandage, Nico never tired of looking at them. Even now, as Will’s hand lay open on the bed, Nico felt the familiar compulsion to reach out and touch them.

He took a quick glance around the infirmary. No one seemed to be paying him any attention. Across the room, Austin knelt by Lacy’s side, focused on her ankle, while Kayla escorted Sherman towards the door where a stoic Chiron waited. Nico turned back to Will, sure that no one was looking. With a deep breath, he worked up his courage and slipped his hand into Will’s palm, gently squeezing his fingers. 

He wasn't surprised to find it pleasantly warm.

 _Just like the night Gaea attacked camp,_ he thought, running his thumb over the back of Will’s knuckles. He watched Will’s eyes for any sign of movement, but the son of Apollo slept on, his steady breaths causing his chest to rise and fall in a reassuring tempo.

Nico bowed his head. With Will’s hand still grasped in his own, he waited. 

* * *

Much to his chagrin, Nico wasn’t permitted to stay in the infirmary overnight. A regretful Austin shooed Nico out at ten, inviting him to come back in the morning during visitor hours. Feeling broody and hollow, he trudged back to the Hades cabin for a fitful night of sleep, only to return early the next morning to find Kayla now on duty, wiping down the bedside tables with an antiseptic solution. The once-bustling infirmary was emptier now; the only occupied cots belonged to Will and Lacy, who remained sleeping despite the sunlight beginning to creep in through the windows.

Kayla glanced up as Nico entered.

"Hey, Nico."

“How is he this morning?” Nico asked, approaching Kayla as she worked.

“He got his bell rung pretty badly, but he’s doing better. He was awake an hour ago, but he was still pretty dizzy and tired. He fell asleep again about twenty minutes ago.” She tilted her head, watching Nico. 

“What about you? Are _you_ okay?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling self-conscious.

“Yeah… I’m fine. I mean, Will’s the one who’s hurt.”

“I know, but we were all mighty furious last night." Kayla tucked a stray lock of green-tinted hair around her ear. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that mad before, but, _gods_ , I appreciated it.” 

“I didn’t _do_ anything.” He replied, trying not to sound as guilty as he felt.

“You _did_. You stuck up for Will; you told Sherman where to go and you tried to get him to stop.” She tossed her damp cloth into a bin of linens, then glanced across the room towards Lacy, who was lying in a far cot with left ankle swathed in bandages, still asleep. Kayla lowered her voice and leaned in closer to Nico. “We’re all pretty sure that Sherman was using odikinesis on Will.” 

Nico inhaled a quiet breath, startled at the implications. Percy had described the ability to Nico once; odikinesis gave a child of Ares the ability to manipulate emotions, stoking anger and hate in others. "Charmspeak's nasty cousin", Percy had once called it. It was an excellent way to provoke someone into a fight. Even Percy, as strong-willed as he was, had felt himself swayed by it.

“I don’t know if I put much stock in this," Kayla continued, "But there were some rumours that Sherman’s been trying to catch Miranda Gardiner's attention, but she doesn't seem interested. If that’s the case, maybe Sherman's just been moody and spoiling for a fight with someone.” 

“You’re _kidding._ ” Nico scowled. 

“I’m _not_. We’re not one hundred percent sure about the odikinesis, since Chiron has expressly forbidden its use on other campers unless it’s in a sparring match. I mean… I guess it’s possible Will was just really grumpy yesterday.”

There was a pause before they both snorted in disbelief at the same time. Nico looked over at Will, who was still sleeping soundly, his blond hair a disheveled mess.

“It’s just... so bizarre to see him _here_. I mean, in a cot." Nico replied. "He’s always the one harping on everyone to take their vitamins and get enough sleep. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him with anything worse than a cold.” 

“Tell me about it. It hurts to see him looking like he’s been run over by a truck.” She scrunched her nose, casting a worried look at her brother. “Anyway, if you want to stay for a bit, you’re more than welcome to. He’s already had a good sleep, so he might wake up again before lunch.”

“Thanks, Kayla.” 

She nodded and moved to wipe down the next bedside table, leaving Nico alone. He headed over to Will, who continued to sleep peacefully, his chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. Nico sat down in the same hard plastic chair to resume his stubborn vigil. He was slouched back into the chair, idly twisting the silver skull ring on his finger when Valentina Diaz pushed open the door of the infirmary a half an hour later.

“Lacy!” She chirped, practically bouncing past Kayla and heading straight for the far cot where Lacy lay recovering. Rose perfume wafted after her as she made her way to her sister’s side. Across the room, Lacy stirred, then brightened as spotted Valentina.

"Come on," Valentina remarked, practically bubbling with enthusiasm. "I'm here to help you get home. Miranda made you cookies and they're all warm and chocolatey."

Lacy beamed, struggling to sit up. "Kayla, can I go now?”

“You’re all set.” Kayla nodded from across the room, her voice hushed in consideration of her sleeping brother. “Like I said earlier, just try to keep off that ankle as much as possible for the next twenty four hours. You need to give the ambrosia time to keep healing that tendon.”

Valentina slipped her arm around Lacy’s waist and helped the older girl to her feet, the two of them smiling widely. Hoping gingerly, Lacy hobbled across the long room, clearly pleased to be leaving. On the way past Will’s cot, the two girls glanced over and Nico saw Lacy’s jaw dropped open in surprise out of the corner of his eye.

“Holy Hades, Will has a _tattoo_?” Lacy gasped, gawking at Will’s bare chest, only partially obscured by the blankets. “Why did I never notice this before?”

Valentina rolled her eyes. “Probably because he’s always in the infirmary? Or because he’s never shirtless around you.” 

“He _should_ be.” Lacy made a display of fanning herself with her free hand. “Hades help me, he can sing me some healing hymns _any_ time.”

Nico rolled his eyes, ignoring the odd pang of jealousy in his chest. As uncharitable as it was, he didn't want the Aphrodite cabin to have anything to do with Will. Before he could mutter a retort, he saw Kayla staring down the girls from across the room, one hand on her hip.

“There’s a time and place, Lacy. If you’re going to go fawn over my brother, do it where I can’t hear, and _preferably_ , while he isn’t lying unconscious in an infirmary bed.”

Lacy had the grace to blush. 

“I’m conscious." Will muttered, surprising everyone. "... Just half-sleeping.” 

Nico's gaze darted to him. To his relief, Will was peering back at Kayla through half-lidded eyes, looking exhausted. 

“Annnd you woke him up.” Kayla’s shoulders dropped as she stared down Lacy, who grimaced in embarrassment and made a hasty exit with the help of a snickering Valentina. Nico rose from the chair, coming to stand at the side of the cot. Will’s sleepy blue gaze flicked up to him, and Nico felt the corners of his mouth tug up in a smile.

“Solace.”

“di Angelo.” With groggy movements, he shifted to sit further up his pillows, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he did so. “I think I did a stupid thing. I think I _may_ have punched Sherman Yang." He grimaced. "...In the face.”

“You did.” Nico replied. “Related to that, you look like hell.” 

Will’s blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Do I? I’ll have to take your word on it, Ghost King. I’ve never been to the Underworld.”

Nico shrugged, unable to keep the relieved smile off his face.

“You’re not missing much. Just long line-ups, bad food, and some eerie lighting.” He paused. “And my room, I guess.” 

Will’s blond eyebrows raised.

“You have a _bedroom_ in the _Underworld_?” He croaked. “Gods, I don’t know whether to be impressed or horrified.”

“A little of both?”

“Sounds about right.” Will tilted his head, mulling over Nico's words. “Are there, like, _real_ skeletons in your closet?” 

Nico eyebrow quirked.

“Something like that. And speaking of visiting the Underworld…” He gestured to Will’s broken arm. “Please don’t tackle the head counselor of the Ares cabin again. That is way up on the list of _Things Only People with Death Wishes Do_.”

Will barked a laugh, then immediately winced, his hand covering his ribs.

“Ugh. Nico, has anyone ever told you that your bedside manner is just the _tops_?” 

“It’s been implied before.”

“I wonder why.” Will’s squinted back at Nico, his smile fading. “Kayla… she filled me in on what happened last night. I’m glad Gracie’s going to be just fine, but… ugh. I... feel pretty ashamed. I took Sherman’s bait and ended up starting a _fist fight_. Not even a very good one. I hear I was out in a matter of seconds.” He made an unimpressed face.

“Listen,” Nico crossed his arms. “You scrapped with the head counselor of the _Ares_ cabin. Any one of us would have a bad time.” He shifted his weight, his hard expression growing soft. “Also, if you’re evaluating your worth based on the results of a fist fight; _don’t._ You’re... worth way more than that.” 

Will's sky blue eyes widened in surprise.

“Thank you, Neeks. That means a lot.” His gaze lingered on Nico for a moment before his expression turned thoughtful. “Still, I should go apologize to Sherman once I’m let out of the infirmary.”

“What?” Nico frowned. “ _Why?_ ” 

“Kayla told me I gave Sherman six stitches in his lip.”

“Which he _entirely_ deserved.” Nico protested, his voice dry. 

“I know. He is absolutely still an ass for attacking Gracie and I don’t excuse him for that, but it also wasn’t right of me to punch him. I _started_ this stupid thing. Plus, we’re both head counsellors and we have to work together on occasion, so I’d rather not have animosity hanging over us each time we get called for a council meeting.”

Nico scrubbed a hand down the side of his face. 

“Will… your siblings think he used his odikinesis on you to bait you into a fight.” 

“...Oh.” 

“Yeah. ‘Oh’.” Nico’s dark eyes were somber. “I should say they _suspect_ it, but they don’t have actual proof.” 

Will frowned, then shook his head.

“I don’t know. Even if he _did_ use his powers, I was in his face about Gracie _way_ before he pulled any of his Ares tricks. I just want to try diplomacy here.”

“ _Or_ I could punt Sherman into the Phlegethon the next time I see him.” Nico muttered. “Problem solved. Everybody's happy.” 

“Tempting," Will grinned, "but I’m pretty sure that’s against any healer’s oaths I’ve taken.” 

“ _I_ didn’t take them.” 

“I thought we just established that picking fights with Sherman Yang was not something clever people do.”

“Exactly.” Nico smirked. 

Will snorted and tried to toss one of his pillows at Nico, only to gasp in pain at the sudden movement. 

“Uggh! Speaking of not being clever…” Will groaned, clutching his arm close to his body. 

Nico's brow furrowed.

“Do you want me to get Kayla? Or... uh... an Advil?”

Will shook his head and did his best to ease himself back against his pillows.

“Honestly, there’s not much you can do. Kayla gave me some ambrosia earlier, so right now, I just need time to heal.” 

Nico gave a tiny nod and sat down, slumping back into the hard plastic seat. He was quiet for a long moment, then lifted his chin to gesture at Will’s chest.

“So… I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

“No?” Will glanced down, looking at the stylized sun over his left peck. He absently tapped it. “I’ve had it since the spring.”

“It looks good.” Nico replied, keeping his voice low so Kayla wouldn’t hear. “It… uh... fits you.”

“I hope so.” Will smiled. “I thought about getting a sleeve or something, but this seemed like the right choice.” 

Nico’s face grew warm at the thought of Will Solace with a sleeve of tattoos, his mind humming happily at the thought. Before he could fumble out an approving comment, Will blond eyebrows furrowed, his hand moving from his tattoo up to his bare collarbone as if realizing something.

“My necklace is gone.” Will remarked. He glanced to to side table, which was empty of everything but a single card and a cup of water. Seeing no necklace, he sighed. “Karma is biting me in the ass, or something.”

“No, I found your necklace laying in the grass last night.” Nico replied. ”It must've fallen off when you slid down the side of the picnic table. Anyway, it’s in the Hades cabin, but I can bring it over later today.”

Will’s eyes lit up. 

“Nico, you’re my _favourite_.” 

Nico’s face, which was already tinged a healthy pink, turned an even deeper shade of red. Will was watching him with such an earnest, affectionate expression, he hardly knew how to react. 

_You are going to be the death of me._

Nico cleared his throat, his pulse now racing a little faster.

“No problem. Ah, listen, I’ve got to head to the forge." He abruptly stood, uncertain what to do about the flighty, nervous feeling in his gut. “I have a metalworking lesson to attend, but I’ll be back later with your necklace.”

“Looking forward to it.” Will beamed, looking cheerful despite his battered state.

“Yeah.” Nico couldn’t help but return the smile. “And listen… I’m really glad you’re safe.”

“Thanks, Nico.” Will's voice grew softer and he reached out for a moment, then seemed to think better of it before he dropped his hand back onto the blankets. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Nico nodded.

"Always."

Then, feeling abruptly self-conscious, he ducked his head and left the infirmary before Will could see his fierce blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherman Yang canonically has a short fuse and I kinda love it. 
> 
> Next chapter: Will tries his hand at flirting


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gradually recovers from his injuries in the infirmary and Kayla reveals an interesting fact about Nico that leaves Will happily flustered.

Every part of Will ached.

There was no getting around it; his body felt like it had been stomped by Festus, then steamrolled a little more for good measure. Will had to give Sherman Yang credit; he was skilled at knocking the stuffing out of people.

With a sigh, Will attempted to roll to the side of the cot to alleviate his worst aches, only to feel white hot pain shoot through his ribs in protest.

“Ergh…” He groaned, shifting onto his back again. “Bad idea.” 

“You okay?” Kayla called into the infirmary. She stuck her head out from the office doorway a moment later, frowning at Will. “That didn’t sound like a happy grunt of pain.”

“Is that even a thing?” 

“I think so, but I feel like that’s not a can of worms I want to open.” She tossed the paperwork she was holding onto the office’s desk and came into the main room to stand at the end of his cot. “Do you want some more Advil?”

“Yes, please.” He replied, resting his uninjured forearm over his eyes. “I know everyone here likes the idea of heroically suffering in silence, but maybe I’m more like Dad than I thought.”

Kayla laughed as she rummaged through the pocket of her scrubs and finally pulled out a small bottle of pills. 

“Well, that’s what you get for picking fights with the Sherman Tank.” She replied, shaking two round, white pills into her hand.

“Not my finest moment.” He muttered, his uninjured arm still obscuring most of his face.

“Oh, I don’t know....” Kayla pressed the pills into his palm and closed his fingers around them. “You were trying to protect your sister, and to be honest, I love you all the more for it.” She leaned down and nudged his arm away from his face so she could kiss his forehead. “You have a good heart.”

Will gave her a weak smile.

“I appreciate that, but honestly, getting in Sherman’s face was still, as Nico tenderly implied, _dumb as shit_.” He made a face. “Somehow, I forgot that cabin counsellors are supposed to model good behaviour, not start _throwing punches._ ”

Kayla shrugged.

“Firstly, Sherman was definitely the one trying to start something. Secondly, some faces just need a good punching. Sherman’s _definitely_ included.”

Will narrowed his eyes at Kayla, unable to hide his smile. 

“What happened to the healer’s oath of ‘Do no harm’?” 

“Hey, _you’re_ the true healer, not me. I’m just here to fill in for your shift.”

Will struggled to sit up in the cot, the pills still clenched in his palm.

“Speaking of your shift, would you like some help with anything? I’ve been laying here the whole time, but I can still help you. I know the Hephaestus cabin needs some more of those hydrophobic dressings for their first aid kits and Lou Ellen told me -”

“Will.” Kayla cut him off. “You were just telling me how much your body aches. Your ribs are broken, your radius has one hell of a spiral fracture, you have a mild concussion, and your face looks like you just played explosive paintball with the Hephaestus cabin. Take your own advice and just _rest._ ” 

He blew out a sullen breath, causing a lock of blond hair to flop to one side of his face.

“How dare you use sound medical advice against me.” 

“I know. I'm _heartless_.” She passed him his water glass and motioned for him to take his pills. “Swallow those and don’t worry about the infirmary for once. It’s dead today anyway.” She gestured around the empty room, then made a face. “On that note, move over. It’s visit time.” Without waiting for his answer, she climbed on to the end of his cot and took a seat. Will made a petulant noise in protest but shifted his legs to make room for his sister.

“So.” She remarked, watching as Will finally downed his painkillers. “How’s Nico?” 

He frowned at her, his mouth full of water, before quickly swallowing. 

“Good? He’s fine, I think.” He narrowed his eyes. “Wait. Why?”

“Austin said Nico was here until ten last night, and then he was here first thing this morning as well. ...I wasn’t aware that guy even knew what seven AM _was_.” Her blue eyes sparkled. “I think he’s worried for you.”

Will huffed a laugh as he placed his empty drinking glass on the bedside table.

“Maybe. Or maybe he enjoys the novelty of seeing me stuck in the infirmary instead of him. I don’t think he’s forgiven me for that time I made him stay three whole days to recover from his shadow sickness.”

Kayla tilted her head, thinking.

“I think we both know it’s not a spite thing. I mean, Austin mentioned he was holding your hand last night as you slept.” 

Will’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“...he ...what?”

Hope skittered through him as he imagined Nico by his bedside, his hand intertwined with his own. Without thinking, Will held up his hand and stared at his palm as if looking for traces of Nico’s presence.

“Yeah.” Kayla continued, watching Will. “He didn’t do it for long. I guess he pulled his hand away the moment Austin walked past, but still... ” She waggled her eyebrows.

Will made an odd noise, something between a nervous laugh and a squawk, causing Kayla to narrow her eyes at him.

“Wait. ...You _like_ him.” 

“ _Everybody_ likes him.” Will replied primly. “He’s neat.” 

“ _Neat_.” Kayla repeated, her voice barely hiding her mirth. “Will Solace, you can do many astounding things, but lying well is not one of them.”

Will looked down, abruptly finding the weave of the blankets to be the most fascinating thing in the room. 

“Fine. _Yes._ I like Nico.” He looked back up to Kayla, his gaze pleading. “Don’t tell him, though? I don’t even know what he likes, romance-wise. He holds his cards so close to his chest, so I don’t want to push him into saying anything he doesn’t want to reveal. I mean, everything feels so tenuous with him, like if I say the wrong thing, he might slip off while no one’s looking.” Will picked at the nubs on his blanket. “I really don’t want to be the reason he leaves camp.” 

Kayla reached up and squeezed his uninjured hand.

“You’re not a reason to leave, Will. You’re one of the reasons to _stay._ ” She smiled before releasing his hand and leaning back. “And I won’t mention anything to him, but I suspect I won’t have to. I would bet some serious drachmas that he has at least a _little_ thing for you.”

Will arched a blond eyebrow, causing Kayla to lean forward again, her expression impish.

“ _Listen._ When he was here last night, Nico was practically glaring daggers at Sherman the whole time that oaf was getting his stitches put in.” She smirked. “Holy Hades, Nico can _scowl._ ” 

The corner of Will’s lips twitched up at the mental image.

“He also scared the hell out of everyone after you collapsed last night.” Kayla continued. “He took one look at you laying on the grass and summoned this aura of... I don’t know. Pure darkness? Everyone sure as hell shut up and stopped arguing once Nico… uh... Nico’ed everyone.”

“Oh.” Will’s eyebrows lifted, his heart warming even more at the thought. “That’s really sweet.”

“In a terrifying sort of way, yeah.” Kayla leaned back and gave Will’s foot a pat. “Look, I don’t know his mind, but it’s pretty clear he’s protective of your dumb ass, at the very least. I really don’t think he’d disappear if you told him about… everything.”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “...Maybe.” 

The idea of telling Nico about his crush on him seemed both thrilling and _utterly_ terrifying. What if he flat-out rejected him? … Even more nerve-wracking, what if he _didn’t_?

_Oh, gods._

“By the way,” Kayla was saying, cutting through Will’s silent panic. “Gracie wanted me to tell you ‘thank you’.” She gestured to a homemade card on the small table beside the cot. “We’re all proud of you for sticking up for her like that.”

Will peered over at the card on the table. The simple paper card depicted an earnest drawing of a red heart, along with a goofy looking person with a shock of yellow hair. 

“That’s me?”

“Either that or it’s Dad. Hard to tell.” 

Will grinned at the thought of Apollo with neon-yellow hair and two woogly eyes.

“Excellent likeness.”

“I’ll tell Gracie you like it. _Now_...” Kayla clambered off the cot. “I need to get you some lunch since you’ll probably be sticking around here until this evening. I think it’s barbecue day, so that’ll make your little Texan heart happy.” 

Will beamed at the prospect, unable to stop the wordless hum of joy that tumbled from his lips.

“See, I _knew_ it.” She poked his leg. “I won’t be long.”

“I’ll be here.”

“When _aren’t_ you?” She called behind her before heading out into the hallway. 

The door clicked shut and Will leaned back against his pillows, relieved to find that it no longer felt like he was inhaling splinters each time he took a breath. 

In the quiet of the empty infirmary, he glanced over to Gracie’s homemade card again. It was a huge relief to know his youngest sister was okay, although the feeling was marred by his residual embarrassment from the night before. After all, there was nothing quite so mortifying as getting cold-clocked in front of a crowd of infinitely more capable demigods. Even worse, it had all gone down in front of Nico. 

Will stared up at the plaster ceiling of the infirmary and sighed, feeling a telltale blush creep up his cheeks. As embarrassing as the incident was, he was thankful that Nico had been nothing but kind about it.

 _Perhaps even a little more than kind,_ a quiet part of him conceded. After all, most friends didn’t hold hands or wake up extra early to visit someone in the infirmary. Will tugged up his blanket and closed his eyes, unable to think of anything but the strangely gentle expression he witnessed in Nico's dark eyes earlier that morning.

* * *

Ambrosia, Will decided for the hundredth time, was both literally and figuratively a godsend. 

By late afternoon, his broken ribs had almost completely knit themselves back together. His arm still twinged occasionally, but the worst of the pain had faded into a more manageable dull ache. With his injuries on the mend, Will found himself itching to leave the infirmary. It was one thing, he decided, to work in the infirmary as a healer, but it was another thing entirely to be stuck inside as a patient, scrutinized at regular intervals by his sharp-eyed siblings. 

It was Austin who came to his rescue. He arrived late in the afternoon to take over Kayla’s shift, swinging a plastic grocery bag in one hand.

“Hey,” He dropped the bag onto the end of Will’s cot, smiling broadly at the sight of him. “Kayla told me that you’ll probably be healed enough to leave this evening, so I brought you some clean clothes from your trunk.”

“You’re the _best_.” Will replied, hauling the bag closer. Inside, Austin had packed a pair of shorts, boxers, a camp t-shirt, and a royal blue hoodie that featured a bright yellow manta ray in the center, along with the words: ‘Ray of Sunshine - Texas State Aquarium”. The hoodie had been a joke gift from his mom; something they had both rolled their eyes over, but Will had grown to love it.

“This is great.” Will replied, looking up from the bundle of clothes. “I feel kinda traitorous saying this, but I can't wait to take a shower and get out of here.” 

Austin nodded.

“I get it. Just don't make plans; you have somewhere to be tonight.”

“I do?” Will frowned in confusion, then blanched when an unpleasant thought hit him. “Please tell me that Sherman isn’t, like... lurking outside?"

“Nah. I haven’t seen a trace of that guy since Chiron escorted him out of here yesterday evening.” Austin moved to the supply cabinet to dig out a set of scrubs for his shift. “You already have plans because Lou Ellen is performing at the campfire tonight. She stopped by earlier to check in on you, but you were napping. I guess she has some sort of light show planned and she was hoping you'd be well enough to attend. Think you’re up for it?”

Will swung his legs over the side of the cot and waited for the inevitable stab of pain in his ribs. To his satisfaction, only his arm twinged a little.

“I think I’m up for it.” 

“Good." Austin nodded, shaking out the green folded t-shirt in his hands. "Go take your shower and then stick around the Big House until about eight tonight. I'll give you your final dose of ambrosia, then you’ll be free to go.” 

Will let out a little whoop of joy and gathered up his clothes, his mood lightened by the promise of freedom and a good campfire show.

* * *

An hour later, all freshly showered, Will made his way outside to the porch of the Big House to catch the last of the day’s warmth. The autumn sun had already begun to sink below the line of trees behind the house, painting the entire valley with the warm, golden light that came before dusk. Taking a deep breath, he gingerly sat down on the far edge of the porch, letting his legs hang over the edge. He closed his eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of warm strawberry fields and pine needles. 

“Hey.” A quiet voice greeted him a moment later, startling him. 

Will opened his eyes to see Nico standing before him in the grass, a familiar sight in his black Ramones t-shirt and dark, battered jeans. His scruffy hair was roughly pushed aside, revealing a warmth in his eyes that made Will’s heart give a little flutter in his chest. The golden sun illuminated him as well, creating long shadows in the grass behind him. 

"Did you shadow travel?" Will blinked.

"Maybe." Nico gave an unrepentant shrug as his gaze flicked down to the sunny manta ray logo on Will's hoodie before darting back up to his face.

"I didn’t even hear you arrive." Will replied, impressed. "I should put a bell on you.” 

Nico huffed a short laugh. 

“Yeah, good luck with that. Though… speaking of tying things on people, I’ve brought you back your camp necklace. As promised.” He opened his hand, revealing a familiar leather cord strung with several beads. “The cord's a little frayed, but I think it’s still okay."

“Thank you." Will replied, touched by the gesture. "That was kind of you.”

Nico said nothing but simply held the necklace out to him, causing Will to hesitate.

“Uh... I hate to ask, but could you tie it around my neck?” Will pulled his injured arm out of his hoodie pocket and wiggled his fingers in his cast. “This arm isn’t particularly operational at the moment. It’s still a little ‘fubared’, as Harley would say. I doubt I can reach up to tie the string.”

Nico cocked his head, a stray lock hair falling free from its confines behind his ear. A sharp pang of affection flooded Will at the sight of it, but, as always, he held his tongue.

“Alright, Solace." Nico made a beckoning gesture. "Lean forward.” 

Will bent his head down and Nico stepped close, his arms moving to encircle Will’s neck. Will waited, his skin tingling from the featherlight touches of Nico’s fingers on his neck as he deftly worked to tie the knot. It was maddening in the most pleasant of ways, but Will tried not to let on. Instead, he kept still and willed himself to breathe normally, catching the scent of clean laundry and sun-warmed skin; not the scent he was expecting from the son of the Underworld. 

His head still bowed, he tried not to focus on the fact that the Ghost King smelled _really good_ \- almost like home, in a way.

Too soon, Nico stepped back, the necklace now securely tied around Will’s neck. Will lifted his fingers to touch the beads that now lay safely against his collarbone.

“My _hero_.” He remarked, genuinely relieved to have his necklace back. 

Nico’s dark eyebrow arched, his lips twitching as if he was fighting to suppress his own smile.

“Are you always such a flirt?” 

Will huffed a small laugh and ran his uninjured hand through his damp hair, for once, feeling shy. 

“I… Is that so bad?”

Nico shrugged, glancing away.

“I mean... I don’t mind.” 

_Oh._

Nervous excitement leapt through Will like an electric shock, but he immediately tamped down the feelings and leaned back, easing his injured arm into his hoodie pocket again. 

“Good to know.” He murmured instead, his voice serene. Nico's dark gaze met his and a beat of meaningful silence lingered between them.

“So... " Will finally breathed, trying to smooth over the break in the conversation. "Lou Ellen is doing some sort of light show tonight at the campfire.” He tilted his head. “Come with me?”

Nico blinked at the invitation.

“I ...could, I guess. A light show sounds... not terrible.” After a moment of thought, his expression turned skeptical. “Are you allowed to leave though? You’re still a little broken.” He aimed a friendly kick at the bottom of Will’s sandal.

“I’m definitely still broken, but I can leave the infirmary tonight as long as I make a point to avoid more blunt force trauma.” He shot Nico a wry smile and lifted his arm a few inches. “My arm has to stay in a cast for a few more days, but Austin said he'll release me in an hour or two. Plus, I can always write myself a doctor’s note if I need it.”

Nico shot him a lopsided grin. 

“How convenient.” 

“Isn’t it? My job has its perks.” Will tried to give a thumbs up, then winced as pain shot through his injured arm. “Ugh! OW.” 

Nico’s grin disappeared, his somber expression returning in an instant.

“...You okay?”

Will nodded, his lips pressed together.

"Peachy." He squeaked, clutching his cast.

Nico rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you look to be the utter _picture_ of health.” 

“I'll be healthy enough to go to the campfire,” Will managed after a moment. “Although, I hate to say it, but I might go inside and grab my last dose of ambrosia now. Meet me at the amphitheatre at eight thirty?”

“Alright.” Nico nodded, then eyed Will’s cast, his expression turning grim. “By the way... what happens if Sherman’s at the campfire too?”

Will managed a small shrug with one shoulder, being careful not to jar his arm again. 

“Beats me.” 

"Ugh..." Upon hearing Will's poor choice of words, Nico tilted his head back in a 'why me?' gesture, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "You really _are_ going to be the death of me."

Will huffed a laugh as he climbed to his feet and dusted his shorts off with his uninjured hand.

"Lucky for you, I'm a doctor."

Nico made another exasperated noise and turned to walk off down the hill, his smile still in place. Will chuckled and headed back inside the Big House, his own smile matching Nico's.

  
  


* * *

It was dark by time Will made his way down to the amphitheatre for the campfire. To his surprise, Nico was already there, sitting as far back as possible, his arms crossed over his chest. Despite the chill in the autumn air, he still wore his dark t-shirt and jeans, making him difficult to see.

Will slid onto the stone seat beside Nico.

“I almost didn’t see you in the dark.” He greeted him. “You’re like a living shadow. Maybe I should stick some bike reflectors on you so I don’t run into you at night.”

Nico sniffed.

“When are you even outside at night? You're always in bed by nine."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Nico shrugged, his arms still crossed over his chest. 

"It's not a _bad_ thing, I guess, but you miss out on any... I don't know. Nighttime shenanigans." 

" _Firstly,_ " Will replied, "I have never once heard you say the word "shenanigans" and I don't know how I feel about it coming from your mouth." Nico rewarded him with a light backhanded smack on his good arm, but Will grinned and plowed on. "Secondly, are you saying that you'd hang out after curfew if I asked?"

"I mean... yeah? Depends on what you want to get up to." Nico idly rubbed his hand down his forearm as he thought it over. "You could come to my cabin sometimes. No one's there but me."

Even in the dark, Will could see the moment that Nico realized the possible implications of his words. 

"I meant for, like... games or movies-" He hurried to state, his eyes wide with quiet panic.

"I'd love to." Will cut him off gently.

Nico looked away, clearly flustered.

“By the way," Will remarked, smoothly changing the topic. "I brought you something.” He rummaged in his hoodie pocket and pulled out several packets of candy he had purchased from the camp store, holding them out to Nico. “Sometimes I get tired of the same old marshmallows and I thought you might like other snacks as well."

Nico reached into the small pile and selected a box of Nerds, turning the package over in his hands.

"Huh." He replied, reading over the labelling. "Look, they named a candy after you.”

“Nah,” Will replied, rummaging through the pile. “That one's for you. This one's mine.” He grinned and held up a chocolate bar labeled 'Mr. Big'.

Nico dissolved into startled laughter, causing a few campers nearby to turn in surprise, their eyes widening when they saw exactly who was laughing. Nico, for his part, seemed unaware of the turned heads. 

“Well... thanks,” He finally managed after a moment. “And good call on the snacks. My limit for marshmallows has long since been met.” 

Before Will could reply, Sherman Yang and a handful of other Ares campers filed into the amphitheatre.

“Oh.” Will breathed, feeling a jolt of nervousness. “Just a sec, Nico.” Will jammed his chocolate bar back into his hoodie pocket and stood, his expression growing sober as he watched the Ares campers take their seats. “I just want to talk to Sherman before the campfire starts.”

"Are you sure?" In the flickering firelight, Nico's face clouded over with worry. “ I mean... ” He gestured to Will’s cast.

“It’ll be okay.” Will gave Nico a reassuring wink before making his way to the far side of the amphitheatre where the Ares campers had taken their seats. Ellis Wakefield was the first to look up as Will approached. He nudged Sherman, then jerked his head towards Will, prompting Sherman to glance over.

“Hey, Sherman?” Will came to a stop by the end of their row. “Could I talk to you for a moment?”

The other Ares campers turned to watch him, their expressions unreadable. All around him, the chatter at the campfire died down and the other campers watched expectantly as Will waited. Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Miranda Gardiner shift in her seat, turning to observe them. 

Sherman hesitated, setting down the bag of marshmallows he was holding. 

“Guess so." He grunted, and Will couldn't help but notice the new scar on Sherman's bottom lip. "Come on.”

Sherman led them back up a few steps, away from most of the other campers. Will was aware that the other campers could probably hear at least a little (amphitheatre acoustics being what they were) but he wasn’t about to argue with Sherman. ...Again. 

Will took a deep breath, aware that far back in the darkness, Nico was watching.

“I want to apologize for punching you in the face yesterday." He told Sherman. "I understand what you were trying to do, and while I definitely don’t agree with your training methods, I regret my part in the fight last night.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling self-conscious. “It was reckless and immature of me to punch you, and I apologize for splitting your lip.”

A beat of silence followed. Finally, after the longest five seconds of Will’s life, Sherman exhaled a low breath.

“I… apologize as well. What I said about the Apollo cabin… it was unfair. You guys aren’t weak, and I shouldn’t have said that comment about your shrouds. You guys are always good in a fight.”

He eyed Will’s cast, a flicker of a playful smile appearing on his face.

“...Well, most of you.”

Will snorted. 

“Bless your heart.” He shifted his weight, allowing himself to feel more at ease. “I’m glad we could work this out.”

From a few rows down, Julia Feingold cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Now _KISS._ ”

Good-natured laughter bubbled up from the assembled campers, breaking the tense atmosphere. Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw the campfire climb a little higher, the deep orange flames burning brighter, the tips glowing a golden yellow to reflect the improved mood of the campers.

Unconcerned by Julia’s outburst, Sherman looked past Will to address Gracie, seated along with the other Apollo campers. Like the others, she had turned to watch the exchange.

“If you’re all listening anyway…” Sherman grumbled. “I want to apologize to Gracie.” He frowned, as if the words were extremely difficult to say. “Attacking you right off the bat was, uh... probably unfair. I got caught up in the game. The next time, I’ll wait until you have a few sword lessons under your belt.”

Gracie tugged her long brown braid over her shoulder, eyeing Sherman.

“It’s fine.” She replied, her expression turning mischievous. “Besides, I’ll be bigger one day, and maybe I’ll be able to kick your ass in return.”

There was an appreciative “Ooooo” from the crowd, followed by more cheerful laughter. 

“You sure she’s an Apollo kid, Will?” Julia chirped. “‘She has some Hermes-level spunk.”

“Nah," He waved her off. "She's definitely one of ours.” He shot Gracie a kind smile, then turned back to Sherman. “Alright, I hear Lou Ellen has got magic things to blow up, so I’ll leave her to it.”

Sherman nodded and Will headed all the way up the amphitheatre steps, back into the shadows where Nico was watching him, his expression unreadable. Will dropped himself down on the seat beside Nico as Lou Ellen made her way to the campfire, a cardboard box labeled ‘magical components - DANGEROUS - do not touch’ in her arms.

In the safety of the shadows, Will blew out a relieved breath.

"So that was nerve-wracking."

“I bet.” Nico remarked, keeping his voice low as Lou Ellen began to address the crowd of campers. “But that was good of you. I know I wouldn't be so quick to forgive Sherman.” He looked down, idly fiddling with the Nerds box in his slender hands. “He’s a bit of a shit, and I hold grudges.” 

Will stretched his legs out, getting comfortable.

“Yeah, but that’s actually one of the many things I like about you.”

“...That I’m a bit of a shit?” Nico arched an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth turning up in his trademark tiny smile.

“ _No_.” Will replied. “I like that you’re stubborn.” 

Nico snorted and dug the heel of his sneaker against the stone under his foot, looking away. 

“How is that a _good_ thing?” 

“Because you’re stubborn for all the right reasons.” Will retrieved his chocolate bar from the depths of his hoodie pocket, grateful for the distraction. “When you want to get something done, you DO it, even if the odds don't look good. ...Even if there’s a _titan_ in your way.” Will shook his head. “So, yes. You're stubborn and it's kinda great.”

Nico made a noncommittal grunt, but he was saved from responding when a burst of bright, silvery light lit up the amphitheatre.

Will turned to watch. In the light of the crackling campfire, Lou Ellen began to weave magical threads of mist between her fingers, quickly spinning them into swirls of golden sparkles, then casting them into the night air, like fireworks on a much more minuscule scale. The designs soon morphed into simple scenes; flowers blooming, Peleus the dragon breathing a spout of fire, and pegasi soaring through the sky on wings of gold and silver.

It was, Will mused, an entirely egregious use of mist magic, over-the-top in every sense of the word - and it was _amazing_. He found himself glowing with pride for Lou Ellen, occasionally fumbling to clap with his injured hand. Then, the crowd watched, delighted, as Butch joined her and began to weave rainbows alongside Lou Ellen’s magic, the colours shifting through the spectrum, complementing each other.

They had been watching the show in companionable silence for five minutes when Will glanced over and noticed Nico shiver beside him. Will frowned. Nico had filled out and grown taller since he had come to stay at Camp Half Blood, but he was still lean. His build, combined with the flimsy band shirt he was wearing, meant that Nico was undoubtedly cold.

“Hey.” Will whispered, beginning to tug the sleeve of his sweatshirt off one arm. “Take my hoodie.”

“What?” Nico gaped at him, then seemed to shake himself. “No, I’m fine.”

Will continued to pull off the hoodie. 

“Listen, I’m almost always warm and I know you don't have a ton of winter clothes yet.” He wrestled the sweater over his head, gritting his teeth as his arm twinged in protest at the abrupt movements. “Accept my chivalrous sacrifice and take my hoodie, you dork. You can give it back tomorrow.”

Nico uttered an exasperated noise as Will pressed the balled up sweatshirt into his arms, but begrudgingly pulled it on. 

“Now who's the stubborn one?” Nico murmured as he tugged the sweater down over his head, but there was only warmth in his voice.

Will chewed his bottom lip and surveyed the results. Nico, he decided, looked downright cuddly dressed in a large hoodie with a smiling manta ray emblazoned on the front. Something about his almost-but-not-quite-grouchy appearance reminded Will of the internet videos featuring surly cats wearing little knitted sweaters. 

"Happy?" Nico asked, pushing his shaggy hair to one side to look at Will.

"As long as you are." 

Nico blinked, then turned back to watch the show, his reply so genuine and gentle that Will almost missed it.

"...Yeah, I'm happy." 

Will turned back to the light show, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. 

In the amphitheatre below them, Lou Ellen and Butch continued to weave their magic, the sounds of their swirling and crackling spells echoing off the stone seats and drowning out the distant sound of the waves on the beach. Will, however, could hardly focus on the amazing display before him. With the warm presence of Nico at his side, Will couldn't help but breathlessly wonder if maybe Kayla was right.

Maybe he finally _should_ say something to Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is Nico's point of view. :)


End file.
